


Punishment

by FangedUsagi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: IT'S A JOKE, Implied Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Italian Mafia, Lemon, M/M, Punishment, flames, lemonade, not those kind of lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/FangedUsagi
Summary: Tsuna was tired of Hibari and Mukuro's fighting. What better way to get them to stop than getting Reborn's assistance and force them to work together?
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	Punishment

It had barely been a year since Tsunayoshi Sawada took over as Decimo… as Neo Primo, and he was already tired of it. He should articulate. The young boss wasn’t tired of running the vigilant Famiglia, the paperwork, or the assassination attempts on his life. He was tired of the constant fighting between two of his guardians which was the cause for their current situation. 

His beloved cloud and one of his two mists stood in front of his desk as he read aloud the report citing the damage and injuries caused by their most recent conflict. 

“Eighty-seven wounded, fifty-one requiring mental therapy, and damage to seventeen buildings not counting the seven that were completely eradicated,” Tsuna narrated as he paced behind his desk. He couldn’t sit in front of them while lecturing the two.

They are his guardians, his family, and he would stand equal to them even if they are technically his subordinates. This was one of the few things Reborn failed to tutor Tsuna in. 

Tsuna failed to act as a proper boss towards any he considered family or properly punish them. (In all honesty, Reborn was proud if not slightly annoyed by the fact of Tsuna never losing his kind trait. Tsuna’s sky wouldn’t have been the same loving and accepting feel if he changed.)

The two guardians shifted slightly in guilt although they remained quiet. Blaming the other for starting the fight in front of their sky would only disappoint their sky further; not anger, Tsuna never got angry with them. 

“Thankfully, there were no deaths,” Tsuna continued. 

Their last fight had Tsuna in tears due to a pair of twins getting too close. (No one told Tsuna that the pair were trained assassins and that Reborn requested any guardians who came across them to eliminate them without letting Tsuna know. Tsuna’s too kind heart wouldn’t allow for his guardians to dirty their hands and often requested them to knock out their target before handing the target to Vindice.)

“We apologize, dear Tsunayoshi-kun,” Mukuro said solemnly while making a glimpse at Hibari. “But it’s a bit difficult to work with the skylark when we don’t see eye-to-eye.”

“The pineapple herbivore is correct, Omnivore,” Hibari added. “Please stop sending us on missions together.” 

Tsuna sighed. That would indeed keep them from fighting as they avoided each other while they remained in the mansion, but Tsuna wanted to see his family get along with each other. 

His pacing slowed as he fell into thought. If he could think of a possible solution to get them to work together at least once without fighting…

He stopped. The two shared a glance before returning their attention to Tsuna. Maybe Tsuna would finally listen and stop trying to get them to work together. 

“Okay!” Tsuna agreed with a heartwarming smile.

Hibari and Mukuro sighed. Finally, Tsuna would listen to their request; however, they relaxed too soon.

“But I want you both to pay for the destruction caused by your fighting this time. Vongola’s finances are a little low this month and the excess money cannot be used to pay for the bills. Kyoya, Mukuro, I want you to work either together or separately to raise the money needed as punishment. Reborn said I had to assign both of you proper punishments this time,” Tsuna said brightly.

Hibari and Mukuro could easily do this if they took missions commissioned by Vindice or Vongola’s allies like Reborn.

Tsuna caught their attention again when flowers of all sorts started appearing behind him. 

“I’d suggest running a lemonade stand! A lot of civilians look up to Vongola and they’ll be happy to support! Plus, running a lemonade stand was kind of fun during high school.”

That was what the other guardians did one year for Namimori High’s yearly festival while Hibari patrolled the grounds and a few days before Mukuro was released from the hospital due to his imprisonment in Vindice’s lower levels.

The flowers disappeared suddenly as a green object hit Tsuna in the head and broke him from his daydream. 

“Reborn!” Tsuna exclaimed as he turned to look at the once again aging and no longer toddler-sized hitman. 

After they broke the curse the Arcobaleno (aside from Lal whose partial curse immediately let her return to the age she was cursed in) started to physically age again from their baby sizes. 

They aged four years physically for every actual year leaving the former Arcobaleno to appear twenty-two years of age physically. (A worried Tsuna asked Verde the question of how long he thought they would age quickly until and Verde theorized around the ages that they were cursed. Lal was annoyed since Collonello would appear several years younger than her when he finally returned to his proper age.)

“Dame-Tsuna, you need to be more attentive to your surroundings, but your idea for a punishment is good,” Reborn commented. “I already bought 40 pounds of lemon so you two shouldn’t let it go to waste.”

Hibari growled as Mukuro laughed. Of course, the hitman would get involved and make paying for the destruction difficult. They had no option but to run the stand now.

“We’ll start tomorrow, Omnivore,” Hibari finally said before excusing himself from the office. 

Mukuro’s confirmation followed shortly after before he too left the office. 

Tsuna pulled out his desk’s chair before letting himself fall back onto it. He could care less of what Reborn thought of his actions in private. Reborn leaned against the desk as Tsuna picked up a collection of paper that Reborn subsequently placed down when he first entered the office. 

“That was cruel Reborn,” Tsuna said while reading the following report of Reborn’s most current mission. He smiled as an afterthought entered his mind. 

“This might teach them to finally work together though.”

* * *

The next day, as promised, Hibari and Mukuro set up the stand. The stand wasn’t peaceful however as the two guardians constantly bumped arms and got in each other’s way. Already, they knew this stand would be trouble. 

Civilians avoided the stand. It would be too dangerous if the two most volatile guardians started fighting and they couldn’t risk their health for a simple cup of lemonade (no matter how handsome the two guardians were). As such, business at the lemonade stand was slow except for an occasional fearless mafioso.

The streets were filled with civilians. Children ran past the stand as school ended for the day with their parents following slowly behind them. Still, no one approached the stand. 

Mukuro and Hibari were annoyed. They would never use all the lemons and Reborn would end up tormenting them for it. 

A horn blasted through the air and people started screaming. It caught the guardians’ attention. They raced closer to the street to see a car driving recklessly above the speed limit as civilians were forced to dodge out of the vehicle’s path.

The car’s mirror caught the edge of the stand as it passed. It broke. 

Indigo and purple flames lashed through the air. They would make that person pay! Their pride would not allow them to accept anything less.

Mukuro’s flames easily surrounded the speeding car and the driver slammed on the car’s brakes as they became entangled in illusions. 

Hibari raced forward and dug into the side of the car with his tonfa and easily removed the door from its hinges. 

“You destroyed our stand and put civilians in danger with your reckless driving. Kamikorosu!” he growled as Mukuro laughed sadistically behind him.

“Do leave them alive, Skylark-kun,” Mukuro noted. “They should pay for the destruction to our stand after all.”

Hibari didn’t reply as he “bit” the driver inches from unconsciousness before leaving them to Mukuro. 

Mukuro easily got them to pay for the damages to their stand and blackmailed them into buying the leftover lemons.

Their punishment was complete and they disappeared back into the mansion to await Tsuna and Reborn’s return from the meetings with the Gesso and Giglio Nero Famiglia. 

* * *

It was after dinner when Tsuna and Reborn returned to the mansion and Tsuna could enter his office to continue his work; Reborn followed closely behind. 

Neither of them expected to see Hibari sitting and pinned on top of the desk with Mukuro leaning over him as they kissed.

Tsuna quickly turned around and closed the door as he left.

“That was the last thing I expected from them,” Tsuna spoke quietly. “But at least they’re getting along and will stop arguing about being sent on missions together.”

“I wonder what would happen if we put Gokudera and Yamamoto in a room together that is full of lemons,” Reborn mused.

“What do lemons have to do with anything?” Tsuna asked cautiously as they walked away from the office. 

Reborn paused.

“I guess I never taught you this definition. We have time,” Reborn announced before grabbing Tsuna’s arm and dragged him to their bedroom. 

* * *

Inside Tsuna’s office, after the two left, a laugh echoed through the room and the two figures on the desk disappeared in a burst of indigo-colored flames.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than it should've to write because I got lazy after the first day. Can you tell? The ending became terrible!! I had to go back and change things however as I worked on it, as I forgot the ages I gave them. Also Tsuna and Reborn... were accidental as the story progressed. 
> 
> Original age I was going to give Reborn and the Arcobaleno 12 so 5 years at 2x  
> Tsuna was going to be 20...?
> 
> Arcobaleno due to the added R27.... 2+ 4*5 ->22  
> Tsuna I want to say was either 14 or 15 and then I added the 5 years...
> 
> (Also apologies for any errors... I didn't take the time to review what I wrote...)


End file.
